You Changed My World
by Jess Cullen Herondale
Summary: Clary Morgenstern es una chica común y corriente , para ella su vida es perfecta tal y como es , tiene todo lo que ella necesita : sus padres Jocelyn y Valentine , su hermano protector Jonathan ,sus mejores amigos Magnus Bane e Isabelle Lightwood , pero todo parece ir en su contra cuando Simon Lewis ,Jace y Alec Herondale aparecen , personalidades tan iguales y diferentes
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Es mi primer historia publicada , quería empezar con Twilight pero esta historia no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza *-* espero les gusté el prólogo , dejen sus reviews para saber que tal les parece , quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Manu por inducirme a leer cazadores de sombras , te amodoro parabatai 3

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Prólogo:

Clary Morgenstern es una chica común y corriente , para ella su vida es perfecta tal y como es , tiene todo lo que ella necesita : sus padres Jocelyn y Valentine , su hermano protector Jonathan ,sus mejores amigos Magnus Bane e Isabelle Lightwood , pero todo parece ir en su contra cuando Simon Lewis ,Jace y Alec Herondale aparecen , personalidades tan iguales y diferentes a la vez .Todos humanos .mal redactado ,lo se :p


	2. Chapter 1 : empezando

**_Hola chicas , espero les guste la historia_**

**_Disclaimer:La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, esta historia me pertenece a mi ._**

**_ Gracias a mi parabatai Manu que también colabora en esta historia y a Paulina que me ayuda con detalles. ah y tambien a xime por decirme como subir capitulos a FF xD_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Let's go! crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun,I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_  
_And never never never stop for anyone_  
_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

Abri mis ojos lentamente al escuchar el tono de mi celular , ese tono , por que diablos me habla tan temprano? , el celular se calla , estiro mi cuello a la derecha con extrema lentitud para revisar la hora en el pequeño reloj que esta sobre la mesita de noche , 10:30 am , uff , me vuelvo a acurrucar entre mis sabanas

_And live while we're young_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh_

Aggg , agarro el celular antes de perder la llamada.  
_Tonight let's get some_  
_and live while we're young._

-¿Hola?-contesto malhumorada

-Clary! Cariño , no me creeras lo que tengo que contarte-exclamo Magnus demasiado alto para mi pobre oído.

-¿Ahora que? No me digas que Isabelle cayo en los encantos de Jordan –dije burlona-Vaya! Ya era hora , el pobre chico prácticamente le esta rogando desde que somos unos críos-

-Ya quisiera el , pero bueno ,eso no era para lo que te llamo-

-entonces?-

-como sabras querida, mi madre es agente de bienes raíces y….-

-¿Y….?-

-Acaba de venderle una casa a una familia algo….peculiar-termino con tono misterioso

-¿peculiar en que sentido? Y aparte ,eso que te importa Mag?-me estaba hartando y todavía no había desayunado lo cual empeoraba mi temperamento.

-Tu sabes que no hay muchos nuevos en donde vivimos , prácticamente aquí en Brooklyn , la mayoría se conoce desde hace años-bufo , claro , como si no lo supiera.

-bueno , bueno , hay nuevos , eso entendí , como son?-pregunte para tratar de aligerar su ahora malhumor.

-No los he visto, Son los Herondale, mi madre le vendió la casa a William Herondale , es padre de 2 chicos llamados Jace y Alec, según le conto a mi madre esta divorciado pero no quiso hablar mas del tema , sus hijos trajeron consigo a su mejor amigo Simon Lewis , porque su familia quería que tuviera mas oportunidad en un mejor colegio y no se separara de sus amigos, casi hermanos , dado que sus padres y hermana casi nunca estaban en casa, le conto a mi madre casi todo su vida excepto sobre su ex esposa , creo que le afecto mucho la separación-suspiro

-pues eso creo , si no , no hubiera hablado mas de otras cosas que de su ex esposa y madre de sus hijos y , ya le contaste a Izzy?-pregunte ya un poco de mejor humor

-Si , de hecho esta en mi casa , en la cocina junto con mi madre,dado que es domingo que tal si vamos a pasear por ahí un rato? Mañana empieza la escuela y no hemos comprado la ropa que usaremos mañana-me imaginaba que estaba haciendo un puchero al teléfono

Solte una carcajada irónica

- ¿Qué no tenemos ropa? Hace casi 2 semanas nos fuimos de compras que nos duraría para mas de 2 meses y ustedes saben que yo ODIO ir de compras-bufe

-Clary , tu sabes que de todos modos accederas , para que discutes? No entiendo como no te pueden gustar , vamos , y …. Quien sabe podemos encontrar a alguien interesante, vamos cariño , si? Te prometo que no tardaremos mas de 4 horas-rogo

-Esta bien Mag , solo bajare a desayunar , me duchare , cambiare y aquí los espero a la 1 va?-conteste derrotada

-Claro, nos vemos hasta entonces- y colgó

Revise la hora, 11:15, vaya, si que hablamos un buen rato.

Me Salí de la cama con mi habitual bata para dormir , me calce mis pantuflas y Salí de mi cuarto para bajar las escaleras y encaminarme a la cocina.

Casi llegando el olor a tocino llego a mis fosas nasales, apresure el paso para llegar, al entrar me encontré con Jonathan con ropa casual cocinando.

-Buenos días hermanita, que tal? Te prepare el desayuno, tocino , pan francés , malteada y un jugo de naranja , ah , y en el refrigerador hay fresas que mama compro ayer-se acerco a mi y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente , al separarse me regalo su encantadora sonrisa.

-Gracias Jon , sabes que eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo verdad?-me estire para darle un abrazo el cual me correspondió.

-Lo se – sonrió con esa sonrisa engreída de la cual heredo de nuestro padre

-¿y mama y papá?-pregunte

-Salieron, no me dijeron a donde pero tengo que salir, crees poder quedarte sola o quieres venir conmigo?-pregunto yéndose a la puerta para agarrar las llaves de su coche, lo segui.

-Me quedo, Magnus e Izzy vendrán por mí al rato para irnos de compras….de nuevo-hice una mueca que hizo soltar una carcajada a él.

-Como a ti te encantan, pero bueno, nos vemos en la noche hermanita, tardare-me guiño un ojo.

-¿Qué chica se está robando a mi hermanito? Me cambiaras por ella?-me hice la ofendida.

-Claro que no mi pequeña Troll* , nadie te robara a este bombonzaso que tienes aquí , es solo una chica que acabo de conocer , pero solo será por hoy –sonrió

-Cuando llegues, no importa la hora , quiero que me cuentes como te fue , y por cierto , NO SOY UN TROLL!-grite la ultima parte, odiaba que me apodara así.

-Tú sabes que si-me sonrió burlón, agarre un cojín que estaba sobre una silla que se encontraba cerca de mí y se lo arroje, el lo alcanzo a esquivar para poder atraparlo para así lanzármelo, lo cual, el muy maldito logro dándome directo en la cara.

Soltó unas carcajadas antes de irse corriendo hacia la puerta , saliendo mientras azoto la puerta, aun desde el exterior escuche sus risas para a continuación oír el motor del auto y luego silencio.

Suspire , amaba a ese tonto.

Me dirigí de nuevo a la cocina para sentarme a desayunar lo que Jonathan preparo para mi.

Comí lentamente mientras empezaba a divagar sobre lo que me conto Magnus acerca de los Herodale, decidí no darle importancia, total, son personas comunes y corrientes que por problemas cambiaron de residencia.

Acabe de desayunar, colocando mis platos en el lavavajillas , para subir las escaleras dirigiéndome a mi cuarto para tomar una ducha en mi baño.

Me coloque mis sandalias de baño , mi bata , mi ropa interior y mi crema corporal de vainilla

Entre a la ducha , lavándome con mucha paciencia cada parte de mi cuerpo , me puse mi shampoo de coco para seguir con lo demás.

Al terminar me coloque poco a poco mi crema.

Salí envuelta en mi bata para ir directo a mi closet a buscar que ponerme , la toalla la coloque en una silla que tengo a lado de mi tocador.

Decidí por el tiempo que hoy ay, soleado , ponerme unos shorts cortos de mezclilla con estoperoles atrás , una blusa un poco transparente de manga hasta el codo color salmón con lunares dorados y mis zapatillas color también salmón.

Me seque el cabello con mi secadora, después me puse un poco de crema para peinar y un pasador.

Me coloque un poco de brillo para los labios y listo , no necesito maquillarme para sentirme bella , asi estoy bien , cheque la hora , 12:30 , aun me quedaba una hora , así que me acosté en mi cama para escuchar música , coloque una de lana del rey , empecé a tararearla , al acabar siguió una de Nina Nesbit y después de esa una de Ed Sheeran , después de unos 10 minutos decidí leer un poco mas de mi libro ''Beatiful Disaster'' ahh Travis , como lo amo , Abby es una suertuda.

Después de un rato estaba tan concentrada en mi lectura que me espanto el sonido de la bocina de un auto , me asome por mi ventana y vi el coche de Izzy estacionado , resignada , deje mi amado libro junto con mi biblioteca personal , y baje corriendo las escaleras , agarrando de camino mi bolsa , eche mi celular , mi cartera y al salir eche las llaves a la bolsa , entre en la parte trasera del auto, era un mazda 6 , color rojo , Mag e Izzy se voltearon de sus asientos para decirme:

-estas lista?-

-¿tengo opción?-pregunte, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

-No-dijeron a coro,

-Vamos Clary no será tan malo, quien sabe podemos encontrarnos a unos lindos chicos-me guiño un ojo Izzy

-De acuerdo-de todos modos ya sabia que me dirían eso.

-Y por lo que escuche cierta familia nueva estaría de compras por ahí , puede ser que te guste uno de los chicos-me sonrió de oreja a oreja Mag

Puff , si claro como si uno me fuera a llamar la atención , verdad?


	3. Chapter 2 : El chico de los comics

**hola chicas! perdon por no actualizzar pero estuve leyendo alguos libros xD , por cierto felices vacaciones a las que aun estan y a las que ya entraron suerte en este año ;) gracias por sus reviews**

**Jess**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Isabelle conducía al centro comercial mientras cantaba una canción a todo volumen junto a Magnus , no recordaba el nombre , pero era muy lastimosa .

'' I'll keep my eyes wide open,  
I'll keep my arms wide open.  
Don't let me, Don't let me, Don't let me go.  
Cause i'm tired of feeling alone.

Don't let me, Don't let me go.  
Cause i'm tired of feeling alone.''

Espero que Magnus no empiece a llorar de nuevo por su antiguo ''amor'' dado asi , tendríamos que ir a comprar comida chatarra , ir directo a la casa de esa persona y gritar lo idiota que fue al perder a Mag.

Me estremecí solo de pensar en sus anteriores relaciones y la vergüenza que tuve que pasar.

Sin darme cuenta , habíamos llegado.

Izzy estaciono el auto en el estacionamiento , fue una suerte encontrar lugar.

Magnus salió del auto con un salto , iIsabelle y yo le seguimos , le puso la alarma y nos encaminamos directo a las tienda, Mag se para delante de nosotras con una sonrisita , oh oh , 'el consejo' ,respiro profundamente para escuchar lo de siempre.

-Bueno como saben lo que dire , me lo ahorrare , pero , les dire esto , si ven chicos lindos que no hayan visto antes son los Herondale y el otro chico Lewis , en ese momento nos acercamos , Isabelle , yo se que sabras como actuar frente a ellos –le guiño un ojo-y TU Clary , sígueme la corriente si crees no poder hablar enfrente de ellos, como siempre cuando un chico se te acerque

-No te comportes como una tarada como sueles hacerlo , no quiero quedar en vergüenza.-dijo Isabelle removiendo el cabello de un lado a otro , como esos comerciales de shampoo , o un perro.

Solo asentí , no quise discutirle sobre como me llamo , no quiero acabar como la otra semana , que peleamos, para que?

-bien , ahora , acompáñenme a la relojería , mi reloj favorito se descompuso –Magnus hizo una mueca

-ustedes vayan , necesito comprar unos comics para mi primo Max , saben que amo a ese niño y lo consiento mucho , también necesito una cuerda para mi guitarra que se rompió y aparte quiero conseguirme otro libro , ya saben , yo me olvido de todo lo que me rodea cuando tengo libros frente a mi y….-empecé a divagar a propósito para que me dejaran libre un rato , Isabelle me interrumpió.

-Si ,si , si , ya entendimos , ve , nos reunimos en una hora enfrente de la tienda de discos-Isabelle me dedico una pequeña sonrisa y se fue arrastrando del brazo a Magnus con ella.

Ya sola, me encamine primero a la tienda de comics.

Al entrar era obvio que seria la única mujer , bueno a excepción de las madres que le compran a sus hijos.

Me encamine a la parte de comics de super héroes que le gustan a Max.

Escogí 5 pero una voz me hablo muy cerca del oído:

-Asi que… te gustan los comics? Es interesante ver eso en una mujer.

Me voltee para poder observar bien al chico que me miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa realmente linda.

Tenia el cabello café oscuro , a pesar que usaba unos lentes , a mi me parecía muy atractivos , lo cual para muchas seria lo contrario , ojos igualmente oscuros , pestañas espesas , labios rosados mostrando una sonrisa dejando al descubierto unos dientes muy blancos y perfectos, vestía una playera de manga corta color roja con una sudadera negra encima , unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros , era muy guapo el chico , tal vez podría gustarme.

-Mi nombre es Simon Lewis , soy nuevo , me acabo de mudar con mis amigos y su padre , cual es su nombre bella dama?-me dedico una sonrisa un poco coqueta la cual provoco que me ruborizara.

-Clary , Clary Morgenstern – me volvi a ruborizar , dios que idiota , justo lo que Isabelle me pidió que evitara.

Solo una risita.

-bien , asi que , te gustan los comics?-me dedico una mirada curiosa y a la vez fascinada.

-Humm no , bueno me gustan los personajes , pero leerlos no , prefiero libros mas completos , son para mi primo Max-trate de sonar casual.

-que mal , por un momento me hice la ilusión de que a una chica tan hermosa como tu le gustaran , pero te gustan los libros , eso ya es suficiente para mi-me dio otra sonrisa

Solo sonreí para evitar un incomodo silencio

-este….tengo que ir a pagar esto-alce los comics-despues tengo que ir a hacer otras compras , en un rato me reuniré con unos amigos-pff eso sono como si fueran muchos cuando solo son 2.

Pareció decepcionado pero sonrio timido

-crees que pueda acompañarte? Me gustaría pasar mas tiempo contigo.

Me dio ternura su confesión

-claro-sonrei

Me dirigi a la caja y pague los comics.

Sali junto con simon , en eso sono su celular

-hola?-pregunto y espero mientras alguien le decía …lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo – si , vine a la tienda de comics , algún problema? – puso los ojos en blanco a lo que sea que le hayan contestado- mira , ahora no me molestes , entrar ahí fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar desde que hemos llegado-me dedico una mirada rápida y trate de reprimir una sonrisa-No molestes Herondale , sigue con lo que sea que estes haciendo , en un rato necesito ir a buscar los lentes de contacto que encargue la otra semana-silencio-si,adiós.

Me volteo a mirar

-te importa cuando terminemos con lo tuyo acompañarme por un encargo?-me pregunto

-los lentes de contacto?-le pregunte antes de procesar lo que diría

-Si , ya deberían haber llegado-sonrio

-Por lo que deduzco son para ti no?-pregunte curiosa

-Asi es- me dedico una media sonrisa

-por que? Por lo que veo , tus gafas están bien –comente extrañada e hizo una mueca y me di cuenta de lo que había dicho , tal vez lo pude ofender-lo siento no era mi intención…..-me interrumpió

-no , esta bien , es solo que-vacilo-no a muchas chicas les agrado con gafas , los chicos a veces en mi anterior escuela me tomaban por objeto de burla por tener gafas-bufo- solia tenerlas mas grandes , pensé que era por el tamaño y las cambie por unas mas pequeñas , todo siguió igual , tuve a mis amigos para defenderme pero me sentía mal ,asi que no quiero que aquí se repita lo mismo , hogar nuevo, escuela nueva e , imagen nueva-sonrio nostálgico

-Pues a mi me gustan tus gafas-mordi mi labio antes de soltar mas de lo que debía , no quería asustarlo

Sonrio como si le hubieran dicho que gano la lotería

-eres muy linda , gracias Clary-sonrio

Sonreí en respuesta

-entonces vamos a donde primero?-pregunto

-A la Libreria , necesito un nuevo libro-sonrei alegremente

Algo brillo en la mirada de simon

-de acuerdo , tal vez también yo necesite uno, donde queda?-

-En el segundo piso , quieres subir por el elevador o las escaleras eléctricas?-pregunte

-hay escaleras normales?.pregunto tratando de ocultar una sonrisa

Me extraño su pregunta

-Eh si, quieres subir por ellas?-

-Si , no me vendría mal hacer ejercicio , corremos?.ofrecio sonriendo como niño

No pude negarme

-claro-sonrei de oreja a oreja

Sonrio de la misma forma que yo , me ofreció su mano y si dudar la tome y el entrelazo nuestros dedos

-vamos-y corrimos hacia las escaleras riendo tontamente.


End file.
